Facebook
by donyblerry
Summary: KaiHun in here...GenderSwitch for Sehun/review pliss
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Facebook

.

.

.

KAIHUN IN HERE not SEKAI not HUNKAI

Oh Sehun / Kim Jongin

Fluff / rated T / crackpair / GS for Sehun / NO PLAGIAT AND DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR / DISLIKE? DON'T READ

.

.hay... reader kece. Ada yang kangen gak sama sein? Ni pengganti OH SE IN. Tenang aja ini Cuma ganti nama, orang nya tetap kok. Cuma pengen aja ganti nama. Nama sein udah melumut/? Banyak banget yang makai nama itu. Jadi nama diganti blerry, tenang aja udah di aqiqah in kok. Maaf untuk sebelumnya blerry belum bisa lanjutin utang-utang blerry. Jangan pada terlalu berharap aja pada FF blerry yang lama, soalnya blerry bener-bener pengen bertobat dari ratedM. Tapi masih belum bisa lepas dari yaoi dan menyengsarakan/? Kaihun

Oke cekidot aja buat yang nggak sabar baca, ingat ini bisa membuat sakit mata, sakit punggung, dan pucing-pucing... derita ditanggung sendiri

.

.

.

.

.

Facebook

.ctak

Suara keyboard yang terus di tekan, membuat kamar bernuansa baby blue itu sedikit bising. Gadis berambut coklat, tungkurap dengan mata yang terus menatap layar laptopnya

Facebook. Siapa yang tidak punya salah satu akun untuk pencarian teman itu? setidaknya seperti yang Sehun lakukan dengan akun bernama facebook itu

Setelah pulang sekolah bukannya ia berganti pakaian rumah atau makan tapi Sehun langsung ke kamarnya dan membuka laptopnya. Memasukkan email dan password setelah itu ia membuat status

'Ahhh... lelahnya. Kenapa guru killer itu tidak pernah sekali saja untuk tidak memberi kan ku tugas yang membuat ku pusing. Oh rambut ku bisa cepat putih karna semua tumpukan buku itu -_-' tangannya menekan tanda 'kirim'

Belum ada 5 menit, tanda 'tung' di laptopnya, sehun langsung membuka halaman web yang sempat ia tinggalkan tadi

'145 teman menyukai status anda'

'12 komentar' Sehun membaca satu-persatu komentar teman dumay nya. Hingga ada satu komentar yang membuat Sehun kesal

.Kim Jongin perfect. 'tidak hanya rambut mu yang jadi putih, tapi kulit mu akan keriput juga hun hahaha'

.Oh Sehun cutteee. 'biarin :p .walaupun nanti rambut ku putih pun masih ada banyak cowok yang mengantri tauk :p. Sedangkan kamu? Sekarang aja nggak ada yang mau dengan manusia dekil, hitam, pesek, menyebalkan dan playboy cap ekor cicak macam kamu hahaha'

.Kim Jongin perfect. 'ohhh. Jangan salah Oh Sehuncut. Kau tak tau saja, gadis satu sekolahan XOXO rela meninggalkan pacarnya, dan lebih memilih antri untuk jadi pacar ku, bahkan model-model remaja berbadan sexy tidak mau lepas dari ku saat syuting iklan kemarin. Sedangkan kamu? Mana ada yang mau dengan gadis pucat kek macam mumi hidup, kerempeng, dan tak punya buah melon juga galak seperti mu :p'

Sehun melototkan mata sipitnya setelah membaca komentar Jongin

"Dasar cowok mesummm menyebalkannnnnn" ucap gadis itu dengan kesal

.Oh Sehun cutteee. 'Dasar cowokkk mesummm. Kau benar-benar ingin aku cincang hahhh? Keluar kau'

Sehun menunggu balasan dari Jongin

.Kim Jongin perfect. 'untuk apa? Kau ingin menunjukkan badan kerempeng mu itu? Maaf, disini ada yang lebih enak dipandang dari pada badan bentuk tongkat drumband disekolah kita haha'

.Oh Sehun cutteee. 'kau benar-benar ingin ku cincang eoh. Okai, jika kamu tidak ingin keluar, aku yang akan datang kerumah, dan kau akan ku cincang dan daging gosong mu itu ku berikan pada monggu : '

.Kim Jongin perfect. 'Kutunggu kedatanganmu Sehuncut ^^'

Sehun langsung beranjak dari kasur empuknya, menuju lemari, mengambil kaos oblong bergambar pororo, dan hotpaints separuh paha. Karna rasa kesalnya yang memuncak ia tidak ingat jika pintu balkonnya terbuka lebar, Sehun langsung membuka kancing-kancing seragamnya. Menampakkan bra berwarna merah yang membungkus bagian dadanya, sebelum memakai kaosnya Sehun menempelkan telapak tangannya ke dada, seolah mengukur berapa besar dadanya

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Dan langsung memakai kaosnya. Membuka kaitan rok abu-abu, menampakkan g-string hitam yang dipakai Sehun. Sehun tidak mengetahui seorang namja tampan menatapnya dengan senyum evil

"Tubuh mu benar-benar indah Oh Sehun KU" Ucap namja disebrang kamarnya

Sehun keluar kamar, menuruni tangga dan lansung berjalan cepat kerumah yang bersebelahan dengan rumahnya

Tanpa mengetuk pintu Sehun langsung masuk, menaiki tangga dan membuka pintu bermotif gambar-gambar khas seorang namja

'Brakkkkk'

Pandangan Sehun tertuju pada sebuah gundukan diranjang king size. Menghampiri gundukan itu dan membukanya

Menampakkan seorang pemuda berambut hitam, berkulit tan, dan jangan lupa pemuda itu hanya memakai kaos tanpa lengan yang tipis hingga mencetak otot-otot yang masih belum terbentuk sempurna

"Jonginnnnnnnn. Bangun kau. Kau ini tidak pernah bosan ya membuat ku kesal hahhh" Ucap Sehun dengan wajah merah menahan kesal. Tangannya menggoyangkan badan tegap Jongin

"Jangan berpura-pura tidur" Sungut Sehun

"Engghhh... sialnya aku. Setelah bangun tidur, bukannya disuguhi wanita berbadan sexy, tapi hanya ada sejenis stik drum dihadapan ku" Gumam Jongin. Menutup matanya kembali dan menahan tawa saat melihat wajah Sehun semakin merah

"Kau... kau benar-benar menyebalkannnnnn" Setelahnya Jongin berteriak kesakitan karena mendapat pukulan- pukulan sadis Sehun

"Ad.. aduhhh. Hun sakitttt. Hentikan" Sehun menghiraukan ucapan Jongin. Karna Sehun yang tidak mau berhenti dengan cepat Jongin menarik kedua tangan Sehun hingga Sehun ikut terjatuh dan menindih Jongin. Tangan Sehun berada disamping kanan kiri tubuh Jongin dan masih digenggam oleh Jongin

Nafas keduanya saling berhembus. Sehun bisa merasakan wajahnya memanas karna terlalu dekat. Mungkin jika salah satunya bergerak bibir mereka akan bersentuhan

Jongin membalikkan posisi mereka. Sehun yang berada di bawah dengan Jongin yang menindihnya

"A.. apa?" Ucap Sehun dengan gugup. Tangan kanannya mengusap pelan wajah cantik Sehun. Mulai dari rambut Sehun, turun kedahi menyingkarkan helaian poni Sehun, mengusap pipi putih yang merona itu, dilanjutkan ke hidung mancung Sehun, mengusap dagu Sehun, dan terakhir mengusap pelan bibir tipis Sehun yang sedikit terbuka

Pandangan Jongin tidak lepas dari belahan kenyal, tipis, berwarna merah milik Sehun. Bibir yang membuat Jongin hilang kendali seperti saat ini. Wajah tampan itu maju perlahan demi menggapai bibir cherry yang benar-benar membuatnya tak tahan untuk tidak mengecupnya, melumatnya pelan dan memasuk... ah. Kau benar benar mesum Kim Jongin

Bibir dengan bentuk berbeda itu menempel, Sehun malah memejamkan matanya. Dia terlalu tidak ingin kesadarannya kembali dan memukuli namja yang dengan pelan menggerakkan bibir tebalnya itu

Tangan Jongin terus mengusap tengkuk Sehun. Membuat Sehun menggeliat karna geli dilehernya

"Engghhhhhh" Lenguh Sehun

Jongin semakin berani. Melepaskan genggaman tangannya di kedua tangan Sehun yang tadi nya ia letakkan diatas kepala Sehun. Memaksa bibir itu untuk terbuka lebih lebar

Baru ingin memasukkan lidahnya. Ia langsung berteriak sakit, karna lidahnya digigit oleh gigi Sehun

"Hahaha. Rasain wellkkk" Tawa Sehun dan menjulurkan lidahnya

"Oh tidak. Lidah ku berdarah. Tuhan jangan sampai lidahku diamputasi" Tawa Sehun semakin keras karna perkataan Jongin dengan badan bergeliat diatas kasurnya

Seketika Sehun berhenti tertawa saat Jongin diam dengan posisi tengkurap

"Errrr... jong. Jongin? Kau tak apa?" Tanya Sehun dengan khawatir. Membalikkan tubuh Jongin menjadi berbaring

"Jongin. Hey bangunlah, jangan bercanda" Sehun menepuk pelan pipi Jongin. Jongin masih belum juga mau membuka matanya

"Hiks.. aku minta maaf. Jongin bangunlah.. hiks.. aku benar-benar minta maaf" Sehun terisak ia takut jika Jongin kenapa-kanapa. Jujur, ia benar-benar tidak sengaja dengan menggigit lidah Jongin tadi

Tanpa diketahui Sehun. Dalam hati Jongin menahan tawa. Sebenarnya sih lidahnya tidak apa- apa, ya memang sih awalnya sedikit sakit tapi lama-lama ia malah merasa ketagihan dengan gigitan Sehun

Jongin dengan perlahan membuka matanya. Merintih kecil

Sehun mengusap air matanya. Membantu Jongin bangun dan duduk bersandar di kepala ranjang

"Ma.. maafkan aku. Sungguh aku tak benar-benar ingin membuat mu eemmm.. terluka" ucap Sehun sambil menunduk. Raut wajah Sehun yang terlihat khawatir dan takut itu membuat Jongin menyeringai kecil

"Akkhhh... sssssttt... sakitt" Rintih Jongin dengan tidak jelas. Berusaha menyakinkan bahwa lidah nya benar- benar terluka parah

"Akan aku ambilkan obat dulu. Jangan terlalu menggerakkan lidah mu dulu" Ucap Sehun. Turun dari ranjang. Sebelum kakinya melangkah tangannya dicekal oleh Jongin

"Aku tak mau obat. Kau harus melakukan yang seperti ku lakukan padamu tadi" Jawab Jongin. Sehun memiringkan kepalanya, mengingat apa yang dimaksud Jongin

"Tidak" Sehun menggembungkan pipinya dan memalingkan wajahnya

"Baiklah jika tidak mau. Aku akan bilang pada Mommy dan Daddy mu, kalau anaknya telah melukai ca..."

"O.. okai. Bu..buka mulut mu" Potong Sehun cepat. Jongin membuka mulutnya. Matanya menatap Sehun yang memejamkan matanya dan memajukan wajahnya dengan lidah terjulur

Saat kedua lidah itu akan terkait/? Suara ketukkan pintu membuat Sehun memalingkan wajahnya menatap pintu

"Jong... ini makanan yang kau pesan tadi" Suara perempuan yang Sehun yakini ibunya Jongin

"Dan Ibu lihat. Sehun tadi kesini. Ajaklah Sehun makan malam bersama" Ucap Ibu Jongin lagi

Sehun berjalan meninggalkan Jongin yang mengacak rambut nya frustasi. Karna rencana menjaili Sehunnya gagal karna ibunya tercinta

Sehun membuka pintu dan tersenyum manis pada ibu Jongin. Ibu Jongin pun meyerahkan beberapa kantong ke Sehun

Ibunya mengernyit bingung karna seseorang menatap kesal kearahnya. Kemudian merengek tanpa suara kearah ibunya seolah berteriak 'ibu... dengan teganya kau menghancurkan impian mu sendiri untuk mempunyai cucu dalam waktu dekat'

Bukannya merasa iba. Ibunya terkekeh geli melihat putranya bertingkah seperti bayi yang kehilangan dot nya

"Kalian turunlah. Ibu tadi tidak sempat masak jadi ibu memesan makanan yang cukup banyak. Jongin hilangkan tampang kusut mu itu. ayo Sehun. Ikut ibu menyiapkan makanan" Ucap Ibu Jongin yang membuat putranya semakin kesal dan menggigiti bantalnya. Ditambah Sehun yang menganggukkan kepalanya dan tersenyum

'Oh manis sekali senyum itu' jerit Jongin dan ibunya

"Ayo bu" Sehun menggenggam tangan ibu Jongin. Meninggalkan Jongin dengan segala kesengsaraannya

.

.

.

Tunggu. Jongin berkata 'cucu'? Sehun manggil ibu Jongin 'ibu'? Dan ibu Jongin pun berkata 'tak salah aku memilihnya'

.Apa sebenarnya hubungan mereka? Tebak yaaaa. Mudah kok cara jawabnya. Tinggal masukkan jawaban anda ke kotak Review

.Dan jika ingin dilanjut mudah juga kok caranya. Tinggal masukkan keinginanan anda ke Kotak REVIEW . jika anda memasukkan kata "DELETE" maka akan blerry HAPUS. Jika anda memasukkan kata "NEXT" maka blerry usahain buat LANJUT. Mudah kan? .tapi nanti akan jadi sequel ya

Sampai bertemu lagi. Itupun jika ada yang nyemangatin blerry

Okai pai paiiiii

.REVIEW PLEASE /blerry/ekayulian

24nov14


	2. Chapter 2

(sequel of Facebook)

.

.

.

KAIHUN IN HERE not SEKAI not HUNKAI

Oh Sehun / Kim Jongin

Fluff / rated T / crackpair / GS for Sehun / NO PLAGIAT AND DON'T BE A PLAGIATOR / DISLIKE? DON'T READ

.

Jongin menuruni tangga dan melihat Sehun yang bolak-balik ke dapur dan kembali lagi ke ruang makan dengan membawa makanan ditangannya

Jongin berasa Sehun itu, istri yang benar-benar baik. Menyiapkan makanan untuknya. Menarikkan kursi untukknya. Menyajikan makanan dipiringnya sampai menyuapkannya. Ugghhh sungguh ia tak sabar ingin cepat-cepat menikahi gadis cantik bertubuh bagai model papan atas yang berstatus tetangganya sekaligus tunangannya itu

Tunangan? Yap bener. Sehun dan Jongin sudah bertunangan. Yah walaupun keduanya masih sekolah tapi mereka sudah dijodohkan oleh kedua orang tua masing-masing. Dilengkapi dengan Jongin yang sejak kecil menyukai Sehun

"Jangan tersenyum sendiri seperti itu. kau seperti orang bodoh tau" Ucap Sehun. Jongin langsung cemberut. Sedang kan Sehun menahan tawanya, tapi raut wajahnya tetap seperti ibu tiri menurut Jongin

"Eh.. ibu kemana Hun?" Tanya Jongin. Sehun yang sudah selesai memindahkan makanan dari dapur kemeja, langsung duduk dihadapan Jongin

"Entah. Tadi sih ibu bilang ingin pergi. Arisan mungkin" Jawab Sehun cuek

"Oh. Besok aku ada jadwal pemotretan. Aku ingin kau ikut"

"Haa? Tidak bisa. Aku akan pergi besok" Tolak Sehun

"Okai, tak apa. Aku telfon mommy Kyu dulu ne?" Jongin sudah mengambil ponsel yang tadinya tergeletak di meja makan. Sehun melotot dan langsung mengambil alih ponsel hitam milik Jongin dan menyembunyikannya di belakang punggungnya

"Kau mau Mommy menceramahi ku 1 minggu penuh huh?" Ucap Sehun dengan kesal. Jongin mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Dan tersenyum miring

"Tidak. Kau tau, aku tak akan tega pada kekasih ku untuk melakukan itu" Jawab Jongin. Tangan kanannya menyangga dagu dan menatap Sehun dengan senyum manis

"Tapi tadi kau ingin menelfon Mommy. Pasti kau ingin mengadu karna aku tak mau ikut dengan mu kan? . dan aku heran , kenapa Mommy lebih membela mu dari pada aku, putrinya sendiri" Jongin mengangguk dengan senyum yang masih setia menempel di bibir tebalnya

"Bukankah tugas seorang istri itu, menuruti perintah suaminya? .dan soal Mommy lebih membelaku... mungkin karna aku sangat tampan dan mempesona, mungkin karna itu Mommy luluh pada ku, luluh dalam pesona ku" Jawab Jongin dengan percaya dirinya yang tinggi

"Tapi aku bukan istri mu. Apa? Tampan? Mempesona? Kau tidak lebih tampan dari Daddy, dan kau tidak se-mempesona seperti Daddy. Kau berada di level paling rendah jika disamakan dengan Daddy" Sehun menjulurkan lidahnya tepat di depan hidung Jongin, membuat Jongin benar-benar bernafsu untuk melilitkan lidahnya ke lidah manis Sehun

"Tapi sebentar lagi kau akan jadi istri ku Oh Sehun. Kau tidak terlalu pintar untur berbohong Oh Se- oh tidak.. Kim Sehun, mungkin lidah mu berkata seperti itu tapi mata mu tidak bohong untuk memuji ketampanan ku. Sepertinya kau benar- benar sudah jatuh dalam kharisma ku Kim Sehun" Goda Jongin, matanya mengerling nakal pada Sehun yang semakin malas meladeni apa yang diucapkan calon suaminya itu. tapi memang sih Sehun akui bahwa ia telah jatuh dalam pesona Jongin, tapi ia terlalu malu mengatakannya. Jongin memeluk pinggang Sehun yang masih berdiri disamping nya dengan tangan dilipat kedepan

"Ishhh... lepasin. Dan apa? Istri? Tidak akan. Mana mau aku dengan mahluk hitam, pesek, tidak tampan, menyebalkan, hidup pula. Aku tak mau. Namja idamanku itu seperti Luhan yang manly, Kris yang tampan, Chanyeol yang tinggi dan kakak- kakak kelas yang populer. Tidak seperti kau yang..."

Cuppp

Kecupan yang lama untuk keduanya. Sehun membeku, saat Jongin melepas bibirnya, mata Sehun mengerjap lucu

"Pertama. Aku itu namja exotic, tidak pesek hanya saja lebih panjang hidung mu, sangat tampan. Kedua, aku tidak cocok kau samakan dengan namja- namja playboy seperti mereka, level ku terlalu tinggi kau tau" Ucap Jongin panjang lebar. Sekali lagi mengecup bibir tipis Sehun

"Kau terlalu percaya diri. Playboy? Kau tidak ingat, gelar mu juga playboy tuan Kim" Ejek Sehun

"Yang penting Mommy Kyu dan Daddy Won lebih memilih ku? Kau putus dengan mantan- mantan mu kan juga karna tidak dapat restu dari Mommy dan Daddy kan" Pernyataan telak seorang Kim Jongin membuat Sehun diam dan cemberut. Berbeda dengan Jongin, senyum lebar terus menempel diwajah tampannya. Oh Sehun kau akan selalu kalah jika harus berurusan dengan Kim Jongin

.

.

.

.

.

Kilatan blitz terus terarah pada sepasang model untuk majalah remaja. Disana seorang namja duduk single kursi dengan gadis berambut hitam panjang memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Posisi wajah keduanya pun benar- benar dekat hingga mungkin Jongin bisa merasakan nafas hangat dari gadis bernama Krystal itu

Berbeda kedua model itu, di seberang pojok terlihat gadis cantik yang berulang kali mendengus tidak suka melihat Jongin dan Krystal. Matanya terus menghadiahi keduanya dengan tatapan membunuh. Beruntunglah untuk mereka, jika tatapan bisa membunuh mungkin keduanya akan tergelatak tak berdaya karna tatapan tajam Sehun yang menurut Jongin seperti sedang menghunuskan pedang tajam kearahnya, tadi Jongin sempat meliriknya

Akhirnya sang photografer memberhentikan pemotretan. Sehun langsung keluar dari ruangan yang menurutnya sangat pengap itu. jongin langsung mengerjar Sehun yang masuk ke mobil sport miliknya

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku?" Tanya Jongin saat sudah duduk dikursi kemudi

"Lalu apa aku harus menunggu kalian sampai selesai, dan menyaksikan acara kencan kalian? Tapi maaf, lebih baik aku berdiam diri dirumah dari pada mataku akan sakit melihat sok romantisnya kalian" Ucap Sehun sarkastik

"Kau cemburu? Aku dan Krystal hanya sebatas partner di pemotretan kali ini. Jadi jangan terlau cemburu okai?"

"Siapa yang cemburu? Aku terlalu malas untuk cemburu pada mantan pacar mu itu"

"Benarkah. Baiklah ratu bohong yang tidak pandai. Kau pasti lapar karna menahan cemburu, sekarang katakan kau ingin makan dimana?"

.

.

.

.

.

Buku- buku berserakan dimeja dengan seorang gadis cantik duduk di karpet merah, posisi kepalanya yang tergeletak dengan mata terpejam tapi bibirnya terus melafalkan rumus- rumus

Suara pintu terbuka pun Sehun tidak terlalu peduli, yang menjadi prioritasnya sekarang hanyalah menghafal dan menghafal

Sehun sekilas mendengar 'sedang belajar diruang tamu' Itu suara Mommy nya

Jongin berjalan dengan pelan ke arah dimana kekasihnya, duduk disamping Sehun dan mengubah posisinya sama dengan Sehun. Menatap bibir itu, semakin menggeser ke Sehun, mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sehun. Sehun yang masih memejamkan matanya mengernyit

Jongin gemas sendiri melihat Sehun, mengecup kilat bibir Sehun

"Hufff... kau mengganggu ku. Kau tidak lihat, aku sedang apa. Aku harus belajar, besok sudah mulai untuk ujian akhir. Lebih baik kau pulang sana" Tanpa membuka mata, Sehun sudah tau siapa yang dengan tiba-tiba mengecup bibirnya, siapa lagi kalau bukan calon suaminya itu

"Kau lupa? Suami mu ini, sudah menghafal semua rumus diluar kepala. Tanpa belajar pun aku bisa mengerjakan soal- soal itu bahkan dengan menutup mata" Jawab Jongin. Sehun memutar matanya malas. Calon suaminya ini benar- benar punya tingkat kepercayaan terlalu tinggi -_-

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu... Jangan menggangguku" Ucap Sehun. Sehun tau, kekasihnya itu pintar, dari kelas 1 sampai kelas 3 pun, Jongin selalu mendapat peringkat satu. Tidak heran jika Jongin jadi incaran gadis- gadis ditambah dengan ketampanan dan perekonomian yang mendungkungnya. Oh Sehun, kau sudah mulai memuja Jongin ya

Tanpa rasa bosan Jongin terus memandangi wajah cantik calon istrinya itu dengan senyum

"Kau benar- benar cantik Sehun-ah. Aku semakin mencintai mu Kim Sehun"

Cupp

Kali ini Sehun tidak menolak, Jongin menggerakkan bibirnya, memagut bibir bawah Sehun, sementara Sehun membalas ciuman Jongin, dengan memagut bibir atas Jongin

Sehun sudah tidak memikirkan tentang belajarnya, ia hanya ingin menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Jongin, karna kemungkinan mulai besok ia tidak akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya itu. karna selama 4 hari ia akan sibuk dengan ujian kelulusannya

25 menit berlalu, ciuman pun terlepas saat nafas Sehun mulai terputus- putus. Bibir merah tipis Sehun menggoda Jongin untuk mengecupnya

"Mungkin selama 4 hari, aku akan berpuasa untuk bertemu dengan mu. Jadi hari ini kita nikmati kebersamaan kita. Aku mencintaimu Sehun-ah"

"Aku juga mencintai mu Jongin" Balas Sehun sambil tersenyum manis, eyesmile yang Sehun miliki membuat nya semakin manis dan menggemaskan

"Apa? Aku ingin mendengarnya lagi. Ucapkan lagi Hun" Pinta Jongin. Menggoda Sehun adalah hobi yang menyenangkan menurut Jongin

"Aku mencintai mu Kim Jongin. Aku mencintaimu mu My Beloved Jongin"

Jongin benar- benar bahagia saat ini. Selama 2 tahun ia bersama Sehun, tapi belum pernah ia mendengar kata- kata cinta seperti saat ini. Ia langsung memeluk erat tubuh Sehun. Dan menciumi wajah dan pucuk kepala Sehun

Di seberang terlihat wanita cantik dengan rambut brunette nya tersenyum melihat anaknya dan calon menantunya. Kemudian Kyuhyun menaiki tangga, meninggalkan dua remaja itu diruang tamu

.

END

.

.Maaf, blerry tidak bisa jadiin chapter panjang, soalnya otak blerry dah ngepuncak sampai sini aja. Dan lebih parahnya otak blerry mikirin ide buat FF baru lagi. Jadi ini blerry jadiin twoshot

.Maaf juga, jika ini tidak sesuai dengan harapan reader, dan maaf untuk typo (s) karna blerry langsung mengupdate tanpa mengedit ulang

.thank for

Kkkaihunnn, guest, , bochimania, , guest, oh hunnie, PoPoHun, hunhanexo, Lulu Auren, Rhyn, Kim Sung Mi, xxx, mrblackj, buing, guest, hunnihun, syakilashine, Seli Kim, shitxun, Thika Semuel RyeoLhyun, sayakanoicinoe, , aceice29, milkteamilk, sehunskai, EXO12-XLKSLBCCDTKS, , , Irish Lee , Kim XiuXiu Hunnie, , octaviani, Kim Seo Ji, fernandafeby, Cherish Vi, luckygirl91, daddykaimommysehun, gaelaxyfan, exoloveya11, sukha1312, Nagisa Kitagawa, kaysaiko, urikaihun, levy. , utsukushii02, , ohhrika, Istrinya Sehun Bininya Kai, , Yuni150699, leeyeol, gwansim84

..kalian benar- benar buat blerry semangat

.See you other my fanfiction Pai... Pai

.REVIEW PLEASE /blerry/ekayulian

11des2014


End file.
